Looking through your eyes
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: A one shot about Stacy and Randy, and their love for each other. Song by LeAnn Rimes


Title: Looking through your eyes Disclaimer: I own nothing. The chars, own themselves and the song belongs to LeAnn Rimes Summary: This story is for a friend, who suggested I make a Randy/ Stacy fic. So here it is!  
  
It was cold and Stacy was shivering, especially since all she wore was a long silver dress, and a light jacket. He was late. Not that she was surprised. She was actually somewhat hurt. She thought this was something special, something that could change him.  
Oh well. Stacy began to walk, and then she saw a 360F Spider, pull up right next top her.  
"Sorry I'm late. Traffic's crazy out there."  
  
Look at the sky Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes And describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes  
  
Stacy smiled. So he came after all. She looked over at him. He was so sexy; Stacy couldn't understand why she didn't take notice to this hot young superstar before. He was strong and handsome. He had great style, something she didn't see often in a man. Armani suits and everything in- between. He was perfection.  
"What cha lookin at? Do have something on my face?" He asked. Stacy snapped out of her little daydream.  
"No, your fine. Perfect even." He smiled at the praise she was giving him.  
"Oh really. Randy Orton... Perfect..." Stacy kissed him on the cheek. She looked at the stars in the sky. She was happy that she could actually see them tonight.  
"Randy where are we going anyway? You never told me." Randy looked over at her quickly. The highway was clear now.  
"Why don't we speed up to find out shall we?" Randy put his foot on the gas, speeding up slowly. Stacy let her hair down so it could fly in the wind. She was so happy, and already having so much fun. She could tell this would be the best night of her life.  
  
I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat Just go on for miles And suddenly I know My life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes  
  
Randy pulled off at an exit. It didn't look like there was anything but woods for miles. Stacy looked in Randy's eyes. It seemed like he knew where he was going, so Stacy kept her mouth shut.  
Randy soon pulled off the road, on to a dirt road. It didn't look very safe. Stacy looked over at Randy. He was smiling.  
"Uh, are you sure you're going the right way?" Stacy asked.  
"Don't worry about it, we're doing fine."  
  
Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark When two hearts are one It's our of our hands We can't stop What we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes  
  
Stacy covered her eyes a little scared. She had no idea where they were going, and it was dark. She held on to Randy's arm, and suddenly felt a hell of a lot safer. She knew he wouldn't let anything, or anyone hurt her.  
"Open your eyes Stace look." Stacy opened her eyes and saw something beautiful. A lake that glittered just like the stars. By it was a glass house. Stacy could see the inside was lit with candles.  
"It's beautiful Randy. I don't know what to say." Stacy said in awe of the place. Randy parked right by the house. He hopped out of the car and went to Stacy's side to open the door for her.  
"Shall we?" Randy asked smiling at her. Stacy nodded, happier then she could ever be.  
When they got in, they were seated by a man in a black tuxedo and they were given menus to order from. Stacy felt a hand touch hers. She looked over her menu and saw Randy smiled at her. She smiled back shyly.  
"Do you know what you wanna get Randy?" Stacy asked.  
"Yeah, exactly. Do, do you?" Stacy giggled.  
"Mm hm. The menu looks good. Did you set this all up by yourself?" Stacy asked impressed.  
"Most of it. I got a little help from the guys, but they really only helped with the menu." Stacy smirked.  
"Well, you did a wonderful job. This place is, is... Beautiful. I mean can this get any better?" Stacy said looking around her.  
"I thought that too, when I first finished it, I though, 'Wow, this place looks great. There's no way it could look better!' But now..." Randy paused looking into Stacy's eyes, holding her hands in his.  
"Now what?" She asked.  
"Now that you're here, I see that it could've looked better, and you've done this. Now this place to me is heaven on earth, and you Stacy, are its angel." Stacy blushed bright red.  
"No one's ever told me that." She whispered.  
"I don't see why no one's ever said that to you." Randy replied a little confused.  
"I haven't been it great relationships in the past." Stacy said turning her head to the side. Randy reached over and turned her head so he could look in her eyes.  
"It's ok. I'm glad I'm the first, and I'm sure, I won't be the only one." I look at myself And instead, I see us Wherever I am Now it feels like enough And I see a girl Who is learning to try That's who I see through your eyes  
  
They finished eating and Stacy was looking out of the window. Randy smiled at her. She had to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen.  
Randy got up and music began to play. He held out his hand to her. Stacy looked up at him.  
"Care to dance?" Stacy nodded, and Randy took her hand. The danced close together slowly. Stacy smiled at Randy, she was having the time of her life, and she just knew she'd remember this night forever.  
  
Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark When two hearts are one It's our of our hands We can't stop What we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes  
  
The music ended. Stacy could've danced for a lifetime, and never think twice about wanting to continue. He was such a great dancer.  
Randy then took her outside. He noticed Stacy was cold, and he gave her his jacket. They stood by the lake.  
"This is the greatest night of my life Randy." Stacy whispered. Randy nodded.  
"I glad I could do that for you." Randy said nervously back. Stacy smirked, looked at the lake, and then looked at Randy.  
"You know what be soooo cool?" Stacy asked excitedly.  
"What?" Randy asked curiously.  
"This!"  
  
And there are some things We don't know Sometimes a heart Just seems too cold And there is so much To remember Underneath the open sky With you forever  
  
Stacy had pushed Randy in the water. She giggled at the person who was soaked. He smirked at her.  
"Ha, ha... Very funny Stace!" He said swimming towards her.  
"I know it is! That's why I did it!" Randy swam right next to her, he looked like he was getting out, but then pulled Stacy in the lake too.  
"Got ya back!" Randy splashed her a little.  
"Not fair!" Stacy splashed him back.  
"Yeah it is," Randy said. He got close to her. He held her. "You know what Stacy?"  
"Yes Randy?" She asked wrapped in his sweet embrace.  
"I think this is the best night of my life too. Thanks." Randy said happily.  
"No thank you" Stacy said. There was silence now. It was now or never. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"  
So he did, and it was the most magical kiss of their lives.  
  
Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark Are two hearts are one It's our of our hands We can't stop What we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes  
  
Randy smiled at Stacy. It was the ride home. She slept wrapped in a warm blanket. He was repeating the kiss over in his mind. He knew he might not be with her forever. He knew he would make mistakes, and she would make hers, and most of all, he knew they would get on each other's last nerve. Right now, none of this was on his mind. All that was on his mind, was how much he wanted to be able to look in her eyes and say: 'I Love You'.  
  
Looking through your eyes 


End file.
